When worlds collide
by Beckolyn
Summary: ...you can run but you can't hide! Hotdiggetydemon's world and Sherclop Pone's world are now morphed together now Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Jappleack, and Applejack have to stop Smooze


In the MOV world the video game music played in the background and every pony finished cleaning the village after the Demon Discord's attack, unlike the real Discord MOV Discor would kill anyone not distort the world. Rainbow Dash had defeated him when she turned into a giant. Jappleack had finally eaten her entire orchard unlike Applejack who was willing to share her apples, Jappleack was a glutton and loved apples more than anything. But suddenly she became sad because now all of the apples were gone.

"I NEED MORE APPLES!" Jappleack was on a rampage and started stealing from apple stores. Spike was sitting on a stump; Jappleack cut down one of the trees in anger when it refused to grow apples, and told her that it was an orange tree. Spike was as usual smoking his cigarette and watched his friends spend the day in their own way. Fluttershy was running into her shed, not before warning her friends not to come in, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie for sure learned their lesson. Unlike the real Fluttershy, this Fluttershy KILLED animals. Twilight Sparkle was practicing witchcraft, but she accidently cut herself in 3 however still living, unlike the real Twilight, she wasn't very bright, she was the dumbest in the group and the only one who actually sounded like a female. Pinkie Pie was drinking alcohol, and Rarity was stealing from a bank, Rarity used to force Mexican humans including the friendliest child Pako to make dresses for her, but she stopped after a giant Mexican guy beat her up. Unlike the real Rarity, this Rarity was not generous at all, despite considering herself generous, she was also obese.

Spike was the only dragon in town, and he wasn't very sympathetic (except when he found out Derpy was dead) he was also the only guy in the main group, although all except Twilight sounded like guys. He was honestly getting sick of all of these girly ponies being gay all the time, he wanted to make some guy friends, unfortunately there were barely any other guys in Pony Ville he had Pako, but he wasn't enough. Big Macintosh wasn't very good conversation.

"I know!" Spike said "I'll go meet my real counterpart, Spike from Friendship is Magic, and he's pretty cool and he's a dragon like me and he understands my pain!" He went to the other Pony Ville on a bus(it only took him halfway though, because vehicles don't exist in the other Pony Ville. He was about to walk the rest of the way and he saw a purple dragon that looked just like him, but he was cuter, had no man boobs, and a straight tail.

"Wow, are you Spike from Friendship is Magic?"

"No I'm Spike from Friendship is Witchcraft!"

MOV Spike blankly stared "Close enough, at least it sounds cooler." He wasn't sure what to think, every alternate universe pony character was a little different. Was Spike going to be gay like his friends? He sure sounded gay in his voice.

"Twilight sent me here as bait, she wanted to catch the giant monster Discord attacking another city to get ideas for a fanfiction about him. Oops, Twilight told me to keep that part a secret are you going to tell?"

"Um, Discord is dead, Rainbow Dash killed him."

"Rainbow Dash can't do that all she thinks about in Rainbows and Dashing.

"No, she doesn't, she thinks about SWAG and Lesbians, she also used to be a jerk, but now she saved us, but I'm not grateful, anyone could do that."

"Rainbow Dash is still a jerk!" W Spike said back. She and Pinkie Pie made me lose my life work and never apologized! I can't blame you for not being grateful."

M Spike was confused, but then he realized that the ponies were different in each universe.

"So… My name is Spike. What's yours?"

"Well my name is…"

"SPIKE!" an angry female voice called. "Spike what's taking you so long?"

"Um... Discord's dead so you can't write that fanfiction now."

"Spike, you promised not to tell!"

"No I didn't!"

"Two Spikes? That means two slaves!" Witchcraft Twilight grinned angrily, unlike both other Twilight's, this one had a heart of stone and hates Spike, so do the other ponies.

"No way, I'm not a slave and I never will be!" M Spike said meanly. "I'm going to kill you!"

The other Witchcraft ponies were behind Witchcraft Twilight.

"Hey I have an idea, Spike, maybe my friends could meet your friends!"

"Um, I guess so Spike, but I warn you they're pretty gay."

"Yeah, and my friends are kind of mean, but I guess we could try."

The Witchcraft ponies went to the MOV world.

"Can we make this quick? My adopted incest husband is waiting for me to come home. We're planning to do it hard! HARD!"

The other 7 started at Twilight and blinked.

"We're NOT biologically related! And if ANY OF YOU ever have the hot for him, you better watch your back, no goody two shoes is going steal my Francis away, I'M his waifu!"

"We never had the Rainbows for him" Witchcraft Rainbow Dash said in her Smurf-like talk.  
"And I'm a guy and I don't like gays" MOV Spike said disgusted.

"Oh, I know you DO you're just lying to live! Francis is the hottest hot guy EVER! But don't worry, he never wanted to marry any of you, so I'll let you live… Maybe… No."

"Hey, hey, hey, who are they?" MOV Fluttershy came and asked.

"I'm Fluttershy, who are you? By the way stay out of my shed."

"I'm Fluttershy, Cult of the Smooze!"

"Oh my ****in goodness, it's those ponies from the other universe that I saved from the Applox." Jappleack cried.

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Applejack the war veteran asked.

"I told you no one cared, SHUT UP." MOV Spike said.

Jappleack was saddened by both statements.

Twilight and Pinkie met their counterparts as well, but MOV Twilight spent more time with Witchcraft Pinkie. Then Rainbow and Rarity met their counterparts.

"So I threw my bunny in a fire."

"Oh **it I did too!" And I ate his brains!"

"Me too, we have so much in common, maybe we could work together to resurrect Lord Smooze to destroy the world."

"I don't care about any Smooze OR destroying the world; I just live for eating brains."

"WHAT? I DESPISE anyone who opposes the Smooze!"

"I don't oppose, I just don't care."

"How could you not care? We're rip-offs of rip-offs of the Care Bears!"

"What kinds of Care Bears kill bunnies?"

"WE do! I'm going to throw you in the Friendship fire!"

"I'm going to eat you brains! By the way, STAY OUT OF MY SHED!"

This is not going to end well.

**If you have any ideas for what happens next, don't be shy.**


End file.
